If Any: None
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of tether straps for children""s vehicle seats, and more particularly to a latch for securely attaching one end of a tether strap to an anchorage located on the vehicle. Still more specifically, and in a preferred embodiment, the invention relates to a latch having a push button which is remote from the hook portion of the latch and which includes a tether strap attachment opening to allow coupling of the tether strap directly to the latch. In another embodiment the invention relates to a latch having a plate with an opening and a pivot assembly to prevent bunching or twisting of the tether strap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known for many years that infant, toddler or children""s vehicle seats (herein generally referred to as xe2x80x9cchild vehicle seatsxe2x80x9d) can be secured to a vehicle using the restraint belts provided with the vehicle, e.g. shoulder and/or lap belts), and that additional top tether straps may be employed. For example, Ryan, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,931 issued Nov. 30, 1993 for xe2x80x9cDetachable Child Seat And Supporting Framexe2x80x9d shows a top tether strap 48 having a xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d hook on its end to assist in securing a child vehicle seat to a vehicle. In this particular patent, the tether strap is secured to a shelf (commonly called a xe2x80x9cpackage shelfxe2x80x9d) behind the rear seat.
Another tether strap system is disclosed in Anthony, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,243 issued Dec. 9, 1997 for xe2x80x9cChild Seat Mount With Anti-Twist Web Mechanismxe2x80x9d, in which a tether strap is used when the seat is either in a forward or rearward facing orientation. This tether is also coupled to the package shelf using a buckle similar to that of a conventional seat belt buckle.
Additional tether restraints are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,645 issued May 20, 1997 to Lumley, et al. for xe2x80x9cSafety Seat Tether Strapxe2x80x9d and in United Kingdom Patent Specification No. 1,374,266 dated Jan. 7, 1963, entitled xe2x80x9cImprovements In And Relating To Children""s Safety Seats For Use In Vehicles And Craftxe2x80x9d. In the latter, two straps are employed for releasable coupling to the seat to two anchorages located on the vehicle.
Recent regulations promulgated in the United States have required vehicle manufacturers to place anchorages in their products so that child vehicle seats can be more securely coupled to the vehicles. Regulations in effect since 1999 resulted in the addition of an anchorage for the top part of the seat, to reduce head excursion. By Sep. 1, 2002, child vehicle seat manufacturers will be required to include a provision on the child vehicle set to secure it to a pair of lower anchorages provided in vehicles which will consist of round metal bars spaced 280 mm, center-to-center, and be located in the rear seats at the crease where the seat back and the seat cushion come together. Many car seat manufacturers will accomplish this through the inclusion of additional tether straps to the lower portion of their products, so that the tether straps can be coupled to the round metal bars in the vehicle. The development of strong and easy to use latches for these various tether strap anchorages is important, and in the case of the lower anchorages, the attachment of conventional xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d hooks will be difficult because of the placement of the anchorages relative to the seat components. Improvements in latch systems for use in these environments, particularly ones in which strap strength is optimized through appropriate alignment of the latches and the seat will represent significant advances in this art.
A principal feature of the present invention is to provide a latch which allows for the remote coupling and uncoupling of a hook about an anchorage.
A different feature of the present invention is to provide a latch which is easy to operate and which may be used with package shelf or lower seat anchorages.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a latch in which certain of the operating components are substantially enclosed to prevent interference therewith by dirt, crumbs, and the like.
Yet another feature of the present invention is provide a system for coupling an anchorage latch to a tether strap which permits rotation of the strap with respect to the latch in at least one plane.
A still further feature of the present invention is to provide a latch which includes a system for coupling a tether strap to a latch and which permits rotation of the latch with respect to the belt in two perpendicular planes.
How these and other features of the invention are provided will be described in the following detailed description of the preferred and two alternate embodiments of the invention taken in conjunction with the drawings. Generally, however, the features are provided individually, or in various sub-combinations, by providing a latch which includes a push button lever mechanism for selectively permitting a hook to be placed over or removed from an anchorage, the latch preferably including a cover and a spring plate to substantially enclose the operating components. In the preferred embodiment, the operation of the latch is carried out using a push button which is located remotely from the hook, thereby facilitating use of the latch in lower anchorage locations, as well as with package shelf tether strap systems. The tether strap may be attached directly to a loop provided on the latch or, more preferably, may be attached to a plate which is pivotally coupled to the latch to permit strap alignment with the latch. In its most preferred form, the latch is pivotally coupled to a plate which in turn is pivotally coupled to a strap length adjuster, thereby permitting movement of the strap with respect to the latch in two planes which are perpendicular to one another to prevent bunching or twisting of the strap. Other ways in which individual features or combinations of the above-mentioned features or other features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after they have read the present specification. Accordingly, the present invention is not deemed to be limited to the embodiments described below, but it is to be limited solely by the scope of the claims which follow.